


Broche

by Luninarie



Series: Vignettes sur la Voie [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Courting Rituals, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: 400 couronnes ? C'était beaucoup trop cher, mais Lambert allait tout de même dépenser cet argent, en dépit de ses propres besoins avant l'hiver.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Vignettes sur la Voie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130429
Kudos: 5





	Broche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968249) by [Luninarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie). 



“Quatre cents couronnes,” réitéra le marchand, les mains sur les hanches, la mine froissée.

Lambert souffla par les narines, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas perdre patience. Même si ce vaurien l’agaçait au plus haut point, le sorceleur ne pouvait se permettre de faire une scène en plein milieu du marché. En plein cœur de Novigrad, les chasseurs de sorcière patrouillaient autour des étals, lui jetant régulièrement des œillades mauvaises. Au moindre prétexte, ils tomberaient sur Lambert comme des molosses sur leur proie.

“Trois cents,” insista le sorceleur avec une tentative de sourire.

Le marchand se racla la gorge, ajusta ses grosses lunettes cerclées de bois et croisa les bras.

“Pourquoi baisserai-je le prix ? Si _vous_ ne la prenez pas, quelqu’un d’autre le fera. C’est une beauté. Quatre cents couronnes.”

Lambert ne put s’empêcher de montrer les dents, un grognement logé au fond de la gorge. C’était plus fort que lui. Le marchand recula d’un pas. A quelques pas de là, un garde se redressa, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

“Trois cent cinquante,” essaya Lambert d’une voix serrée.

Lambert avait besoin de cet argent. Il lui fallait des provisions avant de partir pour le nord et Kaer Morhen. Son inventaire était miséreux. Ses bottes étaient foutues, elles ne tiendraient pas une semaine de plus sur les routes. Il avait également besoin de passer chez l’armurier pour tenter de sauver ses gantelets… ou en acheter une nouvelle paire. Idéalement, il lui faudrait aussi une cape, la sienne avait plus de trous que de tissu. Enfin, il pensa à des rations pour le voyage... Dépenser trois cent cinquante couronnes maintenant, c’était une folie.

Le marchand fit la moue. Il finit par acquiescer, plus pour se débarrasser du sorceleur que par geste commercial. Mis devant le fait accompli - et une dépense vraiment déraisonnable - Lambert compta les pièces et les remit au vendeur qui les empocha avec une grimace. L’objet tant convoité fut délicatement emballé dans du papier de soie puis remit à son acheteur qui glissa le petit paquet dans son jaque, contre son cœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lambert se demandait s’il n’avait pas commis une grosse erreur. Pour quelques couronnes, il avait trouvé une paire de bottes avachies qui ne tiendraient pas longtemps, mais toujours plus que celles qu’il portait aux pieds. En échange d’une escorte d’une jeune bourgeoise apeurée, il avait récupéré de quoi marchander une cape pelucheuse mais épaisse. Mais sa bonne fortune l’avait quitté chez l’armurier. Il n’avait pas de quoi réparer ses gantelets et encore moins de quoi s’en procurer de nouveaux. Vesemir ne manquerait pas de lui faire la leçon lorsqu’il arriverait à Kaer Morhen et Lambert détestait ça. Quant aux provisions dont il avait besoin, il allait devoir se contenter de pain et de viande séchée de piètre qualité.

Quand la pluie se mit à tomber en déluge froid sur la ville, Lambert maudit sa malchance. Après plusieurs heures, trempé et fourbu, il trouva dans les faubourgs une grange puante mais vide où se reposer. C’était mieux que rien. Il tapota le petit paquet contre son cœur, comme un talisman.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lambert franchit les portes de Kaer Morhen comme un miséreux. Il était frigorifié, affaibli, amaigri. Ses bottes avaient lâché depuis longtemps et finir le trajet dans la vallée pieds nus n’avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait pas quitté la Voie pour l’hiver dans un tel état.

Eskel l’accueillit avec des regards inquiets, mais pas un mot. Ce n’était pas le moment d’accabler Lambert avec des évidences. Il avait besoin de soins, de nourriture et de repos. Les questions attendraient. Vesemir avait lui bougonné dans sa barbe, mais un seul regard d’Eskel l’avait convaincu d’attendre, lui aussi.

Eskel l’assit à la grande table du hall, le débarrassa sans cérémonie de ses haillons, le frictionna d’une éponge gorgée d’eau chaude et lui imposa un grand bol de bouillon. Puis, alors que Lambert s’endormait dans son assiette vide, Eskel le porta jusqu’à sa chambre. Avant de sombrer totalement, Lambert eut le temps de dire à son frère : “Dans ma jaque, un petit paquet…”.

Eskel alla récupérer et le déposa sur la table de chevet.

Deux jours plus tard, Lambert se réveilla en début d’après-midi. Il était encore épuisé, comme si la fatigue et la misère s’étaient logées dans ses os. Il but le thé froid laissé à son intention et s’étira sur les fourrures, se demandant s’il avait la force de se traîner jusqu’à la cuisine.

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit dans un chuintement. Deux têtes aux mines inquiètes apparurent sur le seuil : Geralt et Jaskier. Ils avaient dû arriver pendant que Lambert dormait.

“La belle au bois dormant est de nouveau parmi nous,” salua Geralt.

“Va te faire foutre,” répondit Lambert sans trop d’agressivité.

“Ça fait plaisir de te voir,” dit doucement Jaskier.

Lambert sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il déglutit, chercha des yeux son petit paquet sur la table de chevet, s’en empara et fit signe au barde de s’approcher.

“Viens par là, rossignol”, dit-il.

Jaskier, avec ses cheveux toujours en bataille, ses joues roses et ses grands yeux bleus, vint s’asseoir au bord du lit. Geralt ricana doucement mais il s’éloigna, laissant les deux hommes se retrouver après une année de séparation.

Sans se donner le temps d’hésiter, les joues brûlantes, Lambert tendit à Jaskier le présent qu’il avait acheté des semaines auparavant, une folie qui lui avait rendu la vie difficile en fin de saison, une pensée audacieuse, un espoir muet.

Jaskier déballa délicatement le papier de soie et dévoila une broche d’argent sertie de petites aigues marines, un bijoux exquis représentant un loup et un oiseau.

Lambert n’attendait rien en retour. La lueur surprise et ravie dans les yeux du jeune homme lui suffisait. Son sourire valait tous les jours de misère que le sorceleur avait endurés.

Quand Jaskier se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser, Lambert crut que son heure était venue, car son cœur allait exploser.

Et tous les jours, dans la forteresse, on pouvait voir une broche scintiller à la poitrine de Jaskier.


End file.
